INNER DEMONS
by Katherine-E-Kora
Summary: PROGRAM START...Enter: CRY, RUSS, RED, SCOTT, PEWDIEPIE, ANGEL. LET THE SIMULATION COMMENCE...
1. Chapter 1

Inner Demons

Chapter One: Comical Convention

The hall was bustling with activity, only as to be expected for this time of year, on this particular day. After all, it was the first day of ComiCon. Everybody who was anybody would be there. For a particular few, the crowds were dreary and troublesome. They loitered amongst a booth that held a small gaming computer and keyboard, shielded from the rest of the crowd by a small, dark curtain. One typed methodically on the keyboard, running his fingers over the appropriate actions. Z, E, W, W, E, Z, Z, etc.

"Jund," A gravelly voice demanded, "What are you doing?"

"I'm uh…playing." Scott Jund, a strange man with light-brown hair that stuck up in the front, answered, "It's a game."

"That's not a game." The other man accused, "Homestuck is not a game."

"Whatever, Snake." Scott directed at his companion, who leaned over him and stared condescendingly at the screen. The green bandana on his forehead fell with his eyebrows. Two other youths, Russ and Battlestar, stood nearby and laughed.

"Homestuck, again?"

"That's like, the fifth time this week." Battlestar smiled.

"Again, whatever." Jund shrugged, standing upright and dimming the computer screen, "I'm bored. When's Pewdie getting here?"

"Why are you so eager to see Pewdiepie?" Snake asked.

"I dunno." Scott answered, leaning against the computer table. Outside, the shadows of the passerby cast luminous figures on the fabric walls of their booth. "He's kind of a celebrity among gamers, ya know?"

"So are you…sort of." Russ chuckled.

"Well…" Jund thought, wrinkling his nose, before responding, "It's like…I've met me."

"Nice observation, dumbass." Snake sighed.

"Everything always has to be fighting." A well-bearded fellow broke in. He had been sitting in a chair in the corner, but decided to intervene for once. "Can't we all get along?"

"No." They all said in unison.

"Hey, Ken," Snake suggested, "Why don't you shut up."

"That's awful mean." Ken said back.

"It's why he's not in a relationship." A girl with bright red hair said flatly. She stood nearest to Russ, and wore a thin pair of glasses on her nose. She smiled just slightly. "Maybe if you loosened up a bit girls would like you."

"Unfortunately," Battlestar joked, running a hand through his slightly curly hair, "The only girl he could ever get is Jund."

"Hey!" Scott complained.

"Don't go there." Red, the girl, grimaced, "I still have nightmares about that fanfiction."

"Thank you, Red." Snake snorted.

It was quite for a while, aside from the near-constant babble of the commoners outside. They were completely unaware of the 'celebs' hidden behind the curtain, or what even was in the tent in the first place. It had been designed that way. The group hadn't wanted to attract any attention. Especially not snake. People weren't one of his strong points. He wouldn't have even come if it weren't for the fact that something very important was happening today. Pewdie was showing up, yes, but even stranger than that.

Cry was coming.

Cry _in the flesh_.

Of course, everyone was also skeptical. They highly doubted that the elusive Cryaotic would actually show his face.

The curtain rippled slightly as someone walked through. Everyone turned, not knowing who to expect. Was it a curious ComiCon guest? But, no, it was just Pewdie. The swede waved and smiled; the strange twist of features he was known for.

"_Hej_." He greeted, "I take it I'm in the right place, and you are not all clones or something like that."

"Yeah, hey Pewds!" Scott laughed. Snake hit him over the head, and he buckled and nursed the wound, half-moaning, half-laughing still.

"Oh, so it's one of those kind of clubs." Pewdie responded deftly. Battlestar and Russ exchanged a glance, and Red remained silent.

"Yeah, as long as you don't talk about the fight club, you should be fine." Battlestar said, rolling his eyes.

"So, when's Cry supposed to be here?" Pewdie asked, making himself comfortable. The computer was still glowing with life, doing something it shouldn't have been. The screen proclaimed it was downloading a file. Jund finally got to his feet and took notice.

"Hey, Ken," He asked, slightly irked, not bothering to respond to Pewediepie's…or…Felix's…previous query, "What kind of smut did you download this time?!"

"What?" Ken exclaimed, "Smut? What smut? I don't download no smut…Hahaha…"

"Seriously, what the hell is this?" Jund started jamming keys with his fingers, but nothing happened, "Inner Demons Core Software?! What the hell?!"

"What's an Inner demons?" Pewdie asked.

"Hell if we know." Russ responded quickly. He too stepped forward to examine the computer; Red went with him. It was as if they were attached by the hip. He soon put his game-modding skills to use, demonstrating them, if not flaunting. "It won't even let me press anything. It's locked the keyboard."

"Duh." Jund shot back. Having been pushed aside, he felt rather usurped.

"It says it's downloading a game." Russmoney sighed.

"What kind of game?" Red asked. Everybody leaned in a bit, staring at the computer screen. It illuminated their eager faces, casting an eerie white glow as numbers and codes scrolled across the blank screen.

"…It's a…" Scott started, "It's a…a simulation game?"

"What does that even mean?" Cinnamontoastken raised an eyebrow.

"Like…a flight simulator? Like Google planes?" Pewdie joked.

"No…it says…" Scott Jund continued, slightly confused, "…A memory simulator."

"That's bullshit." Battlestar waved off, backing up from the computer, "Complete and total bullshit. I mean, what does that even mean?"

"Dunno." Scott replied, "I just read the thing."

"Let's just ignore it for now." Red suggested, laughing, "I'm sure it's just this screwy computer. After all, where the heck did you get this thing? Didn't you buy it off some guy on the street?"

"Yeah…" Jund responded, furrowing his brow and looking upset, "He told me we needed it…and I did forget my computer…"

"Idiot." Snake spat.

"Oh, shut it." Jund shot back, "Not everyone can hide in boxes and kill people for a living, Snake."

"Hey, guys." Ken piped up. He had moved to the entrance of the booth, and was peering curiously out the dark curtain. "Someone's coming."

"Who?"

"I…think it's Cry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Agh! Angry commenters! *throws an unedited, sucky chapter* here!**

**...the attack wasn't very effective...**

**oh well. it's a transition chapter. It's bound to suck. Sorry. It gets better. **

**Thanks to all you reviewers! Write ya later!**

INNER DEMONS

Chapter Two: Let it Begin

"That's not Cry, dumbass." Snake jeered, "That's a girl."

"…"

"…"

"Hold on, did you say a girl?!" Ken exclaimed, leaning back on his heels a bit, "Cry's a girl?!"

"No, idiot, he's not a girl." Snake shot back, "I'm saying it's not Cry."

"You guys do realize that she's right there…" Red pointed out from behind, gesturing to the swaying curtain and a rather adamant-looking female who stood where there had previously had been none. She had a small demeanor, very contrary to her presence. Her hair hung down in curly, dark-blonde ringlets, which had been brushed through and put through an attempted taming. She sniffed, narrowing her big green eyes and placing her tiny hands on her hips. The outfit she wore was strange; a plain T-shirt with short jean shorts and knee-high, mismatched socks, partially hidden by boots that also didn't match. Everyone stared unabashedly, blinking in surprise.

"Who…are you?" Scott finally had the courage to ask.

"My name is Angel Nicks." She responded quickly, not sparing them any friendliness, "I was told to come here by some cosplaying fuck. He says you're being too loud."

"What did this cosplaying fuck look like?" Pewdiepie asked.

"He had a fucking mask and only would write out the stupid damn notes." The girl named Angel scowled. The emotion didn't seem very proper there…

"Cry…?" Battlestar frowned.

"It was probably just some guy cosplaying as him who wanted us to quiet down." The unnatural voice of reason, Russ, suggested.

"Maybe." Scott sighed.

"Hey, you look familiar." Ken directed at Angel Nicks, who hadn't yet left, "Have I seen you somewhere?"

"I have a YouTube channel." Angel deftly waved away, "It's not very popular, though. I doubt someone like you would stop by."

"What's it about?" Red asked.

"Hm?"

"The YouTube channel." Red persisted, "What do you do on it?"

"…nothing." Angel snorted, "Either way, why would I tell you?" She seemed to dodge the question skillfully, sticking up her nose and turning half-away. However, the scowl soon faded from her features, sliding off her smooth face and leaving it rather bare and flat. It was as if something was missing, or rather, something was being missed. An emotion nobody could name.

For a few minutes, everyone stood around awkwardly, waiting for Nicks to leave. She didn't seem to be going anywhere, or have any interest in leaving. In fact, she sat down in one of the many theater chairs and made herself at home. Angel Nicks cocked her head then, mesmerized by what she saw there.

"Inner Demons, huh?" She said, half to herself, "I thought that game was discontinued…"

"What was that?" Pewdie asked.

"Nothing." She brushed off.

"You know, I don't recall inviting you to stay." Snake finally demeaned to her, "Are you waiting for somebody, or what? Aren't you going to go back and read some guy-on-guy action with your friends? Buy some pointless Con Merc? Go die in a dumpster out back?"

"Oh, shut it." Angel sneered, "I don't recall anybody authorizing a download of Inner Demons, so ha!"

"You mean that game downloading on the computer?" Russ asked. Angel snapped to him.

"Uh...yeah."

"How'd you know about that?"

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. STARTING PROGRAM

"Oh, well it's too late now!" Angel fumed for some reason. She threw her arms up in the air and stomped over to the computer in a fury, "Guess what, losers, are you ready for this?! ARE YOU READY?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Scott, who had been studiously guarding the computer, pushed her away with force. She didn't take too nicely to that.

"You're the one who started the download, you idiot!" She shrieked, "Finish what you started!"

"I didn't even start the download!"

"Hey!" Russ scolded, "Stop that! Snake, do something!" But the man closest to the quarrel did nothing. He simply stood by, arms crossed, and watched.

"No, I'm good. This is interesting." He frowned.

"It really is." Battlestar agreed.

"You guys are hopeless." Red spoke up. The computer screen was flashing all the while, screaming too, proclaiming a message no one bothered to read. In the midst of the small fist fight, Angel managed to knock Jund back, sending his elbow into the keyboard. A few files began to load. Then, a flash of light.

At the last minute, somebody else tumbled into the curtained area and into their line of vision. But, soon the light took them and the rest went to chaos.


End file.
